


"The Doughnut Crush" - A Frit Write!

by Friku8706



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anime, Doughnut - Freeform, Frit, Fritters - Freeform, Frost x Hit, Hit X Frost, M/M, Oneshot, Yaoi, nsfw(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/pseuds/Friku8706
Summary: This is just another fairly short Frit write. Enjoy!-Sometimes, Frost just can't help himself ;)





	"The Doughnut Crush" - A Frit Write!

Frost looked into Hits eyes, and Hit looked into Frosts. The two of them looked into the deep, red irises of each other, as their minds slowly slipped into a silent trance. And ever so softly, Frost slid his hand into the assassins, his gaze never leaving. Hit smiled, slightly firming his grip on the hand before retracting it away. Frost pouted with small disappointment but he understood. And as he watched curiously, Hit raised his held hand up to his face. They shared their stare intently as Hit sinked his teeth deep into the thick, sweet pastry that was a doughnut. Frost grinned, his efforts to steal such an enticing food having payed off.   
And then, things seemed to move in slow motion. Frosts eyes glinted with admiration as Hit pulled himself away, a bitten off piece of the doughnut between his teeth. A thick, thin-ish strand of sweet, white filling dripped from the cream-filled doughnut, and some of it stuck to the hitmans mouth. Frost licked his lips as he observed Hits enjoyment in eating out and savoring the sugary, fluffy taste of his small gift. The sight of Hits slowly parting lips, which seemed glossy from saliva, connecting and placing themselves around the circular desert made Frosts tail sway with anticipation. The lizard chewed on his bottom lip as Hit released a groan, as he bit back down on the delectable treat. For a quick second, the Ice-jin swore he could hear a faint slurping sound as Hit sucked away at the drippy filling from inside the tasty treat. Pretty soon, Frost found himself letting go of a short purr, his eyes becoming dim with want. The lizard had to hold back a forced, shaky exhale as Hit began to hum into his favored prize. And as the taller man ate the last bite of the doughnut, he licked the bits of crumbs and thick icing from his fingers, his almost visibly wet and flexible tongue gliding up and around the appendages at a leisurely pace. His fingers soon became laced with a moist layer of saliva. The whole time Hit never broke the stare between him and Frost, and as he released his mouth from sucking on a finger, a small line of spit hanging from between them, he turned to Frost with a satisfied sigh.  
“Thanks.” He said, and for a moment Frost thought the assassin said it in a smooth whisper before zoning back into reality. The pirate was silent for a moment, his vision caught in a mute conversation with Hits, who was waiting patiently on an expected reply. Then, the con-artist took in a breath in an almost surprised manner before stuttering a grin. “Y-you’re welcome…!” And so with that, he watched as Hit gave him an approving nod before turning away and heading home.


End file.
